1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flotation device, and particularly a buoyant walking assistant for use in the water that prevents the user from tipping to either side and supports the user while walking in water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals with physical disabilities often struggle to gain improved mobility through long periods of physical therapy. Physical therapy may consist of electrical stimulation, message, physical exercise and other more exotic forms of treatment. The therapy is generally designed to improve muscle strength or simply prevent muscle decay for lack of use. Patients in physical therapy, however, also risk aggravating an existing condition or suffering new injury due to accidents.
One form of therapy that many consider safe and effective is aqua therapy. Aqua therapy offers people with disabilities more options in terms of physical movement and is arguably less stressful on the body. However, patients in aqua therapy also face the very real danger of drowning or other water related trauma. Consequently, various flotation devices have been developed for physically challenged or physically limited individuals in order to facilitate movement in the water, while protecting their safety.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,281, issued Aug. 18, 1936 to Webber, describes a float for a child having a circular tube and a chair disposed centrally thereto. A ring-like top or flat circular member, comprising a set of inter-connected arcuate members, engages the top of the tubular member to prevent the tube from bellying up. A chair or saddle-like member is disposed centrally of the floats and located in a plane well below these floats to prevent the device from tipping over. A plurality of L-shaped metal strap-like members secures the saddle member in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,080, issued Jul. 24, 1951 to Barnes, describes a buoyant sustaining seat which consists of a circular tube with a cross web forming a saddle or body support with openings for receiving the legs of the user and with spaces at each side of the web to provide access to the water. A lanyard or rope is disposed along the top of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,068, issued Jul. 26, 1960 to Jasper, shows a water float having a frame, a seat carried by the frame, and a plurality of buoyant means. The buoyant means are mounted at the four corners of the float to keep the occupant floating at a desired height in the water. The seat is positioned in the space formed in the center of the float and is preferably a sling type seat with openings to accommodate the occupant's legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,897 issued Dec. 22, 1964 to Hill, describes a float for babies or young children. The float comprises a combination of two pontoons separated by a frame. A seat is located on the frame to support a child seated therein. The use of pontoons is designed to prevent any lateral tipping of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,988 issued Apr. 8, 1986 to Correll, describes a flotation device adapted for physical therapy and recreation. The floatation device includes a seat for supporting the user, as well as first and second buoyant elongate body supports. The elongate body supports are each secured by a hinge to opposite ends of the seat. The body supports are positioned on opposite sides of the torso of the user and are freely and independently moveable about their respective hinges. Auxiliary stabilizing floats may be incorporated into the body supports to provide greater resistance to tipping.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,840,591 and 4,993,980, issued Jun. 20, 1989 and Feb. 19, 1991 respectively, to Dulin et al., show an exercise device for use in water. The device comprises a flotation jacket, which enables an exerciser to float in an upright position, while exercising and without contact with the bottom or sides of the enclosure holding the water. Flotation materials are inserted into pockets sewn into the jacket, which are positioned in such a way as to provide equal buoyant forces at the front, back and sides of the exerciser. The flotation device may also be used in conjunction with a harness supported by cables in a tank filled with water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,706, issued Oct. 6, 1992 to Fister, describes a flotation suit for physically disabled persons. The suit includes a jacket, pants, and outrigger flotation members. The outriggers prevent the wearer from tilting or rotating and provide assistance with flotation. Selectively affixing the long and short outriggers to the jacket and/or the pants controls the degree and location of buoyancy. A collar flotation member is attachable to the jacket to stabilize the wearer's head and neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,505, issued Sep. 20, 1994 to Rothhammer, describes a water exercise device which increases buoyancy of a person exercising in water. The device includes a waist-encircling band of flexible buoyant material, with a flexible inextensible belt that is strapped around the user's waist. The buoyant band extends circumferentially behind the wearer, and tends to raise the wearer to a vertical position in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,416 issued Sep. 16, 1997 to Barth, shows a flotation device for safely supporting a person, including paralyzed, disabled, or mobility impaired persons, in the water. The device includes a seat assembly surrounded by concentric outer flotation members. The outer flotation members provide the buoyancy and stability required for use. A person seated in the device may float, walk or wade in the water. A hand rest may optionally be positioned between the outer flotation members and seat assembly of the flotation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,823 issued Oct. 26, 1999 to Sanso, describes a personal flotation device with hand-held tool. The device is a flexible, cylindrical, noodle-type flotation device that is fitted with a hand-held tool head assembly. The hand-held tool may be a trigger actuated, plunger type hand pump for pumping water, or alternatively, a scrubbing brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,868 B1, issued May 28, 2002 to Katz, shows a flotation device for a child having a buoyant board and a child opening in the middle of the board. A child seat is provided beneath the opening in the board. An awning with vertical supports is mounted on the board. The awning is rotatably mounted on the awning support for movement between an operative position where the awning is over the child and an inoperative position allowing access to the child opening.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a water walker assistant for physically challenged and rehabilitation patients solving the aforementioned problems is desired.